


Talk

by thotkiyo (orphan_account)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, One Shot, Self-Doubt, Smoking, drinking game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thotkiyo
Summary: The Overwatch crew are all university students! Genji just came for a good time but ended up spilling the secrets of his past to Angela.





	Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wrote this 3 months ago as a vent fic at like 2am so pls excuse how shitty this probably is I just want it out of my notes
> 
> Enjoy!

It was around 12am now, and the night was still young as the seemingly never-ending game of spin the bottle continued. It was Jesse's turn now, and he leaned in to spin the bottle with shaky hands due to how much alcohol he'd been drinking that night, everyone watched impatiently as it seemed to spin forever. And then it finally stopped.

On Genji.

Of course, Jesse was drunk out of his mind and had no recollection of past events involving them and nor did he actually even know they had happened in the first place, and as he leaned over to get it done with, Genji stood up and sprinted out of the building.

Everyone mumbled amongst themselves in confusion until someone finally spoke up on behalf of them all. "What the fuck just happened?"

Angela quickly got up, not sparing even a glance back at everyone as she sprinted outside, finding Genji leaned against the wall, a lit cigarette between his fingers and the tears rolling down his cheeks shimmering against his cheeks in the moonlight.

Slowly, she approached him, sighing. "You're gonna end up dead with all those cigarettes you smoke, you know."

He merely hummed a yes in response, nodding, "I know."

The blonde stood next to him, coughing at the smoke - she'd never really understood why he enjoyed it as much as he did, he knew the harm it was doing to his body, why would he start in the first place? - as she frowned, leaning against the wall in the space next to him, moving in a little to kiss his cheek.

"Why are you suddenly upset?" she spoke in a soft voice so it didn't sound like she was mad with him.

"When Jesse spun the bottle in there and it landed on me... It reminded me of a really low point in my life. It was when I used to like him when we were in middle school, before I met you, but he got with Hanzo instead and it caused me so many self-confidence issues that I still experience today. I just... I felt extremely unworthy of love, because my brother is clearly the better one. That's why he got Jesse. And that's one of the reasons why I started smoking too," he paused to take a breath, "but nobody knew any of that. Not even Jesse. You're the first to know."

Angela stood in awe for a moment, stepping back to process all the information she was just given before stepping back towards him, pulling the cigarette from his fingertips and putting it out, flicking it away before pulling him into a hug.

"You look and smell like fucking trash right now," the blonde mumbled to him, getting a chuckle out of him.

Genji hummed a yes in response, "I know."

The place was silent when they walked back in, but Angela gave them a look which told them to continue and they all carried on as if nothing happened in the first place.

Genji rested his head on her shoulder and found himself drifting off to sleep in her company. The man might've not known much, but he knew for a fact that he certainly loved Angela.


End file.
